Redemption of Perfection
by Varangian9
Summary: What if Cell had stopped aimlessly killing and destroying? What if he had realized that those weren't the actions of a Perfect being? What if he joined forces with the Z-Fighters to fight off the threats to the Universe?
1. Goku vs Cell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball or anything related to it.**

 **Anyway, This is just a short chapter to set up the story which begins at the Cell Games during Goku and Cell's fight. I'll make them longer than this from then on.**

* * *

''Ka... Me...''

''Wait!'' shouted Goku. Don't shoot a Kamehameha while you're revved that high!''

''Ha... Me...'' Blue energy gathered in Cell's hands as he prepared his blast. A blast with the power to vaporize the Earth itself.

''H-he's going to...!'' a shocked Vegeta muttered.

''Haaah!''

Thinking quickly Goku flew into the air. ''Cell, over here!''

The Bio-Android obliged him by aiming his fully charged blast to the sky straight for him. The attack looked like it was about to envelop Goku completely as it shot forward ever closer at speeds far surpassing lightning itself. Speeds even the humans among the Z-Fighters couldn't perceive. Then, just at the last second Goku put his fingers to his forehead and used one of his signature techniques, the Instant Transmission, to teleport out of the way of the blast which with no earthly target had sped off into the cosmos, possibly to destroy some lonely moon of a neighboring planet millions of miles away.

''What?!'' Cell barely had time to register his shock at what had just happened when a swift kick from behind knocked him nearly out of the ring. Turning his head he saw on the other side of the ring the face of Son Goku, it's expression no longer with the playful, excited quality it had during their ''warm up''. The face of a Saiyan raised on Earth who was good, and kind, and pure of heart, and yet who enjoyed nothing more than a fight against a powerful opponent. No, this was the grim face of a champion of Earth who had just barely saved the planet again and anticipated many more close calls in a fight to the death for the fate of the Earth and maybe the entire Universe. Yes, Cell was a threat to every living thing in the Universe and Goku knew it. He would not let him win the day and go on to replicate his successes over the ashes of countless more destroyed civilizations. It was time to get serious. The real fight was about to begin.

''That Kamehameha couldn't have missed!'' Cell complained. ''You disappeared like that once before too...''

''I can teleport.'' was Goku's simple response. ''Guess you didn't know.''

''I see'' Cell said quietly. ''teleport? That's annoying.''

''So tell me...'' Goku asked. ...Would you have shot that Kamehameha and destroyed the Earth if I hadn't jumped?

''But...'' Cell answered. ''I knew you **would** jump.'' Yes Cell knew. After all he had Goku's cells in him as well. He knew all about his personality, and could easily guess what he would do most of the time. He had to have had aspects of the same personality as well, submerged as they may have been under the dominating cells of the cruel tyrant Frieza and his father, the cold and calculating former self-styled god-king of a significant part of the Northern Galaxies. Or the cells of the ruthless Saiyan Prince Vegeta. However. the simple fact that Cell possessed Goku's cells and the cells of several more of Earth's heroic champions was significant to Goku. It fueled his hopes despite him knowing in his heart what he was going to try to do was probably going to be pointless.

''Uh-huh. You're not stupid'' Goku said with a smile in response to Cell's answer.''

''To answer your question though...'' Cell continued. ''I'd destroy the Earth without batting an eye. It'll just cost me a little fun, that's all.''

Goku's expression hardened at this. Cell had already proven many times that he valued no life besides his own so what he said didn't surprise Goku but...

He had no time to finish his thought. Cell charged at him faster then he could react, elbowing him hard in the face. Goku responded with a punch, but it was dodged and he was hit by another elbow to the back knocking him to the ground. Goku propelled himself up into to the air but Cell suddenly appeared above him and knocked him back down to the ring then appeared in a flash behind him as he tried to get back up again.

''I think i'm pretty fast myself. Even if I can't teleport''. Cell followed these words with a series of punches to Goku's face. He adjusted his stance and attempted to deal another blow to the side of Goku's head but he ducked and kicked Cell into the air where the two fighters then exchanged a series of blows at a speed that could only be followed by the three other Saiyans on the planet, all of whom were in attendance at this fighting at the highest level of course.

As the fighters parted in midair Goku knew that he had to say what he was going to say now or never. He knew convincing Cell that what he was doing was wrong and pointless and not in fact proof of perfection would be next to impossible, but if anything it was worth a try...


	2. Goku vs Cell Part 2

''So you'd really destroy the Earth without batting an eye would you?'' Goku asked during the momentary break in his mid-air battle with Cell.

Cell smiled. ''Are you still going on about that?'' he asked as he appeared above Goku in the blink of an eye and attempted to swat him back down to the ring, but the Saiyan was quick and dodged the attack in the nick of time and then appeared above Cell and tried the same thing that he had just attempted, aiming a swift strike to knock Cell back down to the Earth, but the Bio-Android was too fast and Goku only succeeded in punching an afterimage leaving him vulnerable to another attack by Cell who by this time was a few feet above him in the air again and quickly charging a new technique to be fired from just his fingertip.

''Super Special Beam Cannon!'' In an instant the orange laser beam came hurtling down at Goku.

''Hey, that's Piccolo's move!'' Krillin commented on the sidelines. ''B-but, it's so much **bigger** than normal!''

Not having time to charge a Kamehameha to match the blast, Goku channeled his energy to his arm which gave it a bluish glow and then charged fist forward to meet Cell's attack. His energy encased fist connected with Cell's giant beam and the two struggled in a brief but fierce duel for supremacy. Eventually, just barely, channeling most of his power into his fist, Goku was able to overpower and send Cell's attack off into space.

''Wow'' Goku thought as he looked down at his burnt hand. ''that Special Beam Cannon wasn't only much bigger than Piccolo's, it packed way more power, and he charged it so fast! He can use our own attacks better than we can!''

Cell was momentarily shocked that Goku had managed to send another of his blasts speeding off into the cosmos, but then a smile lit up his face. ''Yes. This is what I want to see Son Goku. This is the kind of desperate fighting that makes life worth living! That makes life so much fun for a perfect being like me! I want to see you struggle with all you have to save your doomed planet, and I want to see the look on your face when you realize that all you had wasn't good enough. That your supposed heroism was all in vain. That soon everything and everyone you knew and love will be gone forever. That is what gives me my greatest joy!

Goku, exhausted from the prodigious effort he had just put out to stop another attack that had the potential to easily destroy the Earth without leaving a trace, did not reply immediately. Finally he managed to speak in between deep breaths. ''that-that's the Frieza in you talking. It's not your fault, not entirely. Dr. Gero was the one who made you this way. But you're not a mindless robot subject to a crazy dead man's wishes Cell. You're an organic being with free will. Sure some of your cells may predispose you to certain behaviors, but well, that's the thing. Some of your cells may predispose you to other behaviors. Don't forget that you have my cells in you as well, and Krillin's, and Tien's, and Piccolo's, and-and even Vegeta's. In fact i'd say you have more good in you than evil!'' Goku said with a weak smile.

Cell just scowled.

''And...'' Goku continued, but Cell interrupted him.

''Enough. You bore me when you aren't fighting me Goku. The concept of good and evil means nothing to me.. and if it did, well I am perfect. My goal is to rid the Universe of imperfection. What could possibly be evil about that?'' Cell didn't give Goku time to answer. ''Anyway.. you overpowering my Super Special Beam Cannon... I didn't think you could do it, though I could have made it even more powerful if I had chosen to but I thought it would have ended both this match and the planet as it was. I am pleasantly surprised it did not. Yes, not bad at all Son Goku. I honestly didn't think I'd have this much fun...'' As Cell said this a golden aura enveloped his body. ''It would be a shame to end this fight with an out-of-bounds.''

''Huh?'' muttered a puzzled Goku.

''Let's take that rule... out of the book.'' Cell continued as he pointed out his arm toward the arena. ''It's not how this is going to end.''

The sudden realization of what Cell was going to do hit Goku. ''Everybody!'' he called to the Z-Fighters watching on the sidelines, and to Mr. Satan and the reporter and camera crew. ''Get away from the ring!''

Cell then fired a yellow energy blast at the arena. The resulting explosion took no lives as everyone had heeded Goku's order, Android 16 having even helped Mr. Satan, the reporter and his cameramen get out of the way, but then killing was not Cell's intention with this blast anyway. Though he supposed it wouldn't have been a bad thing if it did in fact kill a few people. After the clouds of dust passed away all that was visible where the entire arena once stood was a huge seemingly bottomless crater. A testament to his superior power even with such a casual attack, a standard yellow Ki blast.

''Phew!, that was close!'' Krillin said in relief, as the reporter voiced his thanks to Android 16 for saving him.

''You should leave. You're in the way.'' Was the red headed Android's curt emotionless response.

''W-we can't do that! Mr. Satan is up next!'' The reporter looked hopefully over to Mr. Satan. ''Right?!''

''O-of course!'' the world champion replied. ''But maybe we should step back a bit further...''

As this exchange was going on Goku descended back down to Earth.

''Now the whole Earth is the ring.'' Cell proclaimed. ''One of us will have to admit defeat... or die.''

''Well if I lose I guess you'll expect me to die whether I admit defeat or not.'' Goku responded. ''After all you did say you would destroy the planet if you won this tournament, And I guess you're pretty confident about winning a tournament you started yourself. That's the opposite of what the perfect being would do though. You said your goal was to rid the Universe of imperfection. Well I don't think anyone is perfect but if you think perfection is possible why not use your powers to help others attain it? Why not try to make the Universe a better place instead of destroying it planet by planet?''

''They stopped fighting again?'' an irritated Vegeta rhetorically asked from the sidelines. ''What is Kakarrot rambling on about? this is ridiculous.''

Meanwhile Piccolo who could hear Goku and Cell's conversation thanks to his superhuman Namekian ears was frowning.

''I told you before, your little speeches bore me.'' Cell answered to Goku. ''Are you going to fight me or not? If not I'll gladly blow up this planet right now.''

''It's just sad that you're putting your power to such waste. You think you're perfect and you want to destroy all life other than your own? Then what? What do you gain from that besides a lonely eternity where nobody is left to witness your so called perfection. You have the cells of Earth's greatest warriors in you. Deep down I know you have to have some elements of our personalities and I know you have to have inherited some of our love of this planet!''

''I said that's enough!'' Cell shouted as he flew up into the air and fired an energy blast which Goku promptly dodged. Cell fired another yellow energy blast, and Goku jumped out of the way again. Now Cell began to fire a barrage of multiple blasts which Goku continued to evade before taking to the skies and adopting a familiar stance.

''Ka... Me... Ha...''

Cell laughed. ''You don't dare unleash it from up there! You know what that would do to the Earth!''

''What do you care? Weren't you going to destroy it anyway?''

''Me...'' Goku continued preparing his attack.

''H-hey...!'' Now Cell began to look worried...


	3. Goku vs Cell: Concluded!

The Z-Fighters watched in shocked silence as Goku continued to charge his Kamehameha. ''The Kamehameha! Can Goku truly be planning to unleash it at full power?!'' Piccolo finally asked.

''H-he won't do it!'' Krillin said trying to reassure himself more than anything else. ''Not with the Earth in his line of fire!''

''What are you doing? There's no way you'd ever...'' Cell was stunned. This so called champion of Earth would risk destroying the planet just to win this fight? No, there was no way. After all the reason he was fighting in the first place was to **save** the planet from exactly the fate he seemed about to subject it to. Yes there was no way... Or was there?

''Ha!''

''He's doing it!'' Vegeta shouted.

But he was wrong. Just as Goku was ready to fire the blast he teleported to where Cell was standing. It happened so fast that Cell's expression of utter shock was his only reaction before the sea blue energy blast almost completely vaporized his entire upper body. Almost.

''Of course! He teleported!'' Tien exclaimed.

''Y-yes! He did it!'' Yamcha excitedly added. ''We won!'' However his smile faded when he saw the grim expressions on Trunks and Krillin's faces. ''What's wrong? Why aren't you guys happy...?''

''W-well Mr. Satan it appears that he's beaten Cell!'' The reporter said to the ''world champion'' who was crouching behind a rock next to him.

''Uh... Not bad! Of course I'm sorry I didn't get to finish Cell off myself!, but uh I wasn't feeling well today, that's all. Yeah I had a terrible stomach ache. W-what rotten luck huh?! And I was just starting to feel better. Darn!''

Goku himself was smiling. ''Come on Cell stop playing dead. I know you can regenerate. Trunks told me before we got here and I can still sense your Ki!''

And so Cell regenerated his entire upper body much faster and with less effort than it would have taken a Namekian to regenerate a single arm. Just like Goku his face now bore a relaxed smile.

'H-he came back to life!'' the reporter exclaimed. Looks like you might have to finish Cell off after all Mr. Satan!''

''Uh y-yeah, looks like i'm gonna have- Oww! Oh no, my stomach ache came back! W-what are the odds? Oh, the terrible pain! T-this just isn't my day!...''

''Hah! I knew you would never risk destroying the Earth.'' Cell said smugly to Goku.

''Really? You seemed pretty worried there for a minute.'' Goku replied in a playful tone. ''Ironic considering how you keep going on about wanting to destroy it yourself. Maybe deep down you really do feel something for this planet? Anyway.. You've spent a lot of your Ki now.''

''Hmph. Look who's talking. You're out of breath yourself. Don't waste your energy and my time! I won't let what you just did happen again.''

''I know that!'' Goku said as he began powering up.

''You do?'' Cell began to power up as well. ''Well then.. It's time to finish this.''

Goku charged at Cell but the Bio-Android dodged his punch and came at him with a bone crushing kick which the Saiyan parried with his arm. Cell then aimed his free leg at Goku's stomach, landing a devastating blow which sent the winded warrior flying through a rock structure. But Goku sped back to where Cell was standing and the two engaged in a series of blows at such a speed that they were lost from everyone's sight with the notable exception of Gohan. In the air and on the ground they fought, more rock structures being destroyed by just the shockwaves generated from the force of their rapid punches and kicks.

Then they broke and Cell fired a barrage of Frieza's Pink death beams at Goku, who now at full power was able to redirect them all into far off mountains which the thin little beams vaporized. Cell then flew back up into the air and launched two purple energy disks at Goku. Another of Frieza's signature attacks. Goku sped out of their way leaving the disks to strike only an afterimage, but they quickly followed him into the air, where Goku continuously evaded them by moving in every which way. The disks then split up, each coming at Goku from different directions, but Earth's champion continued to dodge them until suddenly he stopped in mid-air. Just as the two disks came flying towards Goku again, an instant away from bisecting him, he flew up even further into the clouds and the two energy disks missing their target, clashed with each other, each being destroyed in the process and causing a huge explosion with the shockwaves effecting even everyone on the ground who were attempting to watch the fight.

Cell now descended back down to Earth and began to telekinetically gather the debris from the destroyed rock structures and send it flying upwards at Goku who began to evade it and then destroy it with punches and kicks, before finally vaporizing it all with a Ki blast. At this Cell came flying back in the air head forward, and arms at his sides but Goku avoided the attack and disappeared from Cell's sight. He then just as quickly reappeared behind him, grabbed his leg, and started swinging him around in circles, finally throwing him miles away. However, Cell, despite being damaged by the attack came speeding back immediately and Goku and Cell both landed devastating blows on each other's faces.

Cell recovered from Goku's brutal blow a split second faster and aimed another punch, this time sending Goku miles away and through a mountain. an injured and bloody Goku flew up again but Cell was quickly above him and swat him back down to Earth. Cell descended gently back down to Earth as well. Goku charged at him, and the two engaged in another series of rapid-fire blows, once again they took their fight to the air, and this time they were going so fast that their fight took them to a far away ocean where their punches and kicks caused huge tidal waves. Eventually, they descended into the ocean itself still throwing blows at each other.

They broke and Cell punched Goku upward, out of the deeps of the sea and back high into the sky. They began exchanging blows again ending up back at the wasteland where the Cell Games started. Cell managed to hit Goku back down to the ground leaving a huge crater. Cell came charging down to finish the fight, but Goku erupted out of the crater and began firing a barrage of energy blasts at the Bio-Android, all hitting their target. Cell was overwhelmed as Goku's never ending barrage of Ki blasts continued to strike him and he was enveloped in a huge and continuously growing cloud of smoke until finally...

''AHHH!'' With a scream Cell exploded with power, putting up a gigantic Ki barrier with electricity crackling all around it. Goku's barrage of energy blasts could do nothing to this barrier and he finally stopped firing them. Both Goku and Cell were as exhausted as they had ever been and the humans attempting to watch the Cell Games on TV and at the battlefield (but mostly not being able to keep up with the action) were shocked at the amount of power they had just seen Cell put out.

''Well you made me resort to a force field. I'm impressed.'' Cell complimented Goku between heavy breaths. ''I didn't think you could be so destructive. You've lost a lot of strength though. Meanwhile **I** haven't even tapped into my full power yet. Have one of your senzu Son Goku. It will make for a more entertaining battle. Goku didn't respond but continued to breathe heavily.

''That's right!'' Trunks exclaimed to Krillin. ''We should give Goku a senzu, and all turn on Cell, he must be weakened enough by now!'' But Krillin said nothing and just looked on despondently. ''Krillin! hurry up and get him the senzu!''

''Shut up Trunks!'' Vegeta intervened. I guess you don't have a Saiyan's pride. I'm sure he'd rather choose death than win that way. He's no longer fighting just to save the Earth. Remember that.''

Trunks looked shocked. ''But... At this rate...''

''Yes.'' Vegeta agreed. He'll definitely lose. I hate the thought but i'll admit it. I've trained hard, but I could never beat Kakarrot. He's brilliant. Unfortunately Cell wasn't just one but two steps ahead of him.

''B-but what can we do...?'' Trunks asked. ''Just stand by and watch?''

''You said yourself that he must have a plan.'' Vegeta answered. ''Pin your hopes on that.''

''Heh heh... What's wrong? Does your pride prevent you from taking the senzu?'' Cell asked Goku. ''I've spent so much of my energy. If you come back up to full power your chances will increase... Slightly. Come on. I want to have more fun!''

''Heh...'' Goku's expression changed to a smirk as he powered down. Cell and the Z-Fighters all looked surprised. ''I lose.'' Goku declared. I give up. You've shown me how strong you are! I'm no fool!''

Again, everyone looked shocked. ''What is he thinking?!'' Piccolo asked nobody in particular.

''W-what did he just say?!'' The reporter asked the cameraman. ''It sounded like he said he's giving up!''

''Mr. Satan here's your chance!'' the reporter exclaimed. ''Go give Cell what he deserves!''

''Y-yeah, i'll strike fear into his... argh! my stomach pains came back **again!** I **Want** to fight, and I'd beat Cell easily! B-but this pain! Oh damn it all to hell!''

Meanwhile...

''Once no one is left to fight in the Cell Games... Every last person on Earth will die.'' Cell declared.

''Don't get the wrong idea. We haven't run out of fighters yet.'' Goku explained to Cell.

''It's the same thing. Vegeta and Trunks may have improved, but they're nothing like you, and nowhere near me.''

''So then... Can I designate who goes next?'' Goku asked Cell.

''You mean... You're serious?!'' This visibly frustrated Cell who thought nobody besides Goku could give him a good fight. At least nobody on this planet...

''What's he doing?! There's no one else who can win!'' Vegeta announced.

Goku continued. ''The Cell Games will end in this next match. Because if **he** loses there'll be nobody else who can beat you... But I know after trying my hand against you that he **can** beat you! That's why I'm leaving it all to him.''

''Do you mean to tell me there's someone stronger than you and me Son Goku?'' Cell's tone clearly indicated his disbelief at such a notion.

''Yup.'' Was Goku's simple response.

Cell laughed. ''Let me hear the name of this fantasy warrior hm?

There was a brief silence as everyone waited tensely for Goku's answer.

''H-he's going to say Mr. Satan.'' The ''world champion'' said quietly. ''T-tell him I have a stomach ache and I can't fight!''

Finally Goku gave everyone the name of the hero who could defeat Cell. 'You're up... Gohan!

* * *

 **Review please. I'd really appreciate comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism.**


End file.
